


The First

by InternetSydney



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, College, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Snippets, Songfic, Student Council, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternetSydney/pseuds/InternetSydney
Summary: At first I thought you were mine. But now, you made me realize. I'm yours.A collection of vignettes exploring the relationship between college band member Levi and his boyfriend Erwin Smith, the president of the Student Union.





	1. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Submission - Simon I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQrubKlfmNg)

_At first I thought I was fine_

“Fucking hell, Erwin! You know I hate shit like this!”

 _But now, you made me realize_  

“Oh come now, Levi. You’ll have a good time, if you let yourself." 

_You know way better than me what I want and what's best for me_

That earned him what would normally be considered a sharp jab right below the ribs, but for a man with Levi’s strength, often forgetting his own power, it was no more than a teasing shove.

_At first I thought love was kind_

“Erwin, I swear to god. I swear to fucking god--” 

“Shhh, I know you’re apprehensive. I really do. But just _trust me_.”

_But now, you made me realize_

Erwin had won. Levi wasn’t surprised in the slightest; he knew he couldn’t win. But that wasn’t going to stop him from getting in one last, “Oh, fuck you,” before they stepped down the stairs and into the unknown.

_When push comes to shove, one learns the pleasures of…_

Levi scowled, joining his old college floormates behind the stage, his boyfriend Erwin giving two thumbs up and flashing his signature grin before exiting to go to the audience.

A flush crept up his neck, and Levi swallowed thickly.

 _Submission_  

His old roommate slapped him on the shoulder encouragingly, and the rest of his old band picked up their instruments.

“God why did I agree to do this?” Levi added, taking one more deep breath in before running a hand through his hair in a vain attempt to comb it back.

_Submission_

“This is it,” their lead guitarist added, “I know you left after your senior year, but it’s good to have the band back together.”

“You know it’s only been three years since I graduated, Eren.” Levi snipped back. The announcer of the underground music club thanked the last group for performing, then cued the next group to enter.

Oh shit. _They_ were next.

Levi stumbled awkwardly on stage while everyone else set up their instruments. He walked up to the mic and nearly choked.

“Uh…”

He felt dizzy and wanted to puke. There couldn’t be more than sixty people out in the crowd, but it was sixty too many.

Erwin caught his eye, standing right in the center of the crowd, sticking out amongst the teens in old stained T-shirts in his blue polo and khaki shorts.

When he smiled up at the stage, everything else went away.

_Submission_

It didn’t take Levi long to get back into the swing of things. He just looked at Erwin, sang to Erwin.

_If you want me to be somebody else, I'll play along and change it all_

“I told you, Levi. The crowd loves you.”

Their eyes locked, neither one knowing who had initiated the gaze. Erwin took Levi’s small hands in his own, leaning in just a miniscule amount.

“ _I_ love you.”

 _If you want me to be somebody else, you can train me like an animal_  

“You know I never went for the whole drugs, sex, and rock and roll thing,” Levi comments as he enters their hotel room, tossing the room key next to the TV and jumping on the center of the bed, splayed out on his stomach.

“Of course you didn’t. The whole time, through your tough kid act and your stint as an artist, you couldn't stop thinking about the president of the Student Union.”

Levi rolled onto his side as Erwin joined him on the bed, allowing his fingers to slide through the belt loops on the side of his boyfriend’s khakis.

“Gross, don’t remind me.”

_If you want me to be one thing_

Levi smiled, perching himself on Erwin’s chest and leaning down. He delicately pressed their lips together.

_If you want me to be another_

Erwin grabbed behind his neck, forcefully pulling Levi up and towards his mouth for better access, the drag of Levi’s half-hard erection against his abdomen a bonus.

_If you want me_

“Yes, oh fuck!”

Levi furrowed his eyebrows together, his arms tugging fiercely against Erwin’s makeshift restraints.

_If you want me..._

“Oh my god, yes. Yes!”

Levi was practically screaming, the headboard banging against the wall as Erwin slammed into him. He was dripping onto his stomach, Erwin sliding into and out of him deliciously.

_At first I thought you were mine_

They were so sweaty and Levi couldn’t tell whose sweat was whose, but he couldn’t care less. His arms ached from their spot on the headboard, but as Erwin finally, _finally_ released his hold and let him come, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

_But now, you made me realize_

Levi had knocked out immediately after his orgasm, and Erwin took his time wiping Levi’s body and removing the sheet they’d soiled.

_I'm yours_

“Hey, uh… Thanks. For the ride home,” Levi took a deep breath in, adding in a softer tone. “And for coming to the reunion concert. Or whatever.”

_And I'm under…_

“No way. There’s no fucking way you’re doing this right now.”

But as Erwin got down on one knee, Levi didn’t even wait for his boyfriend to reach into his breast pocket before bursting into tears and kissing him without hesitation.

 _Submission_  

“So, I’m taking that as…”

“Yes, you fucking dumbass!” 

_Submission_


	2. I Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I Hope - Simon I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jQhCw1NXI0)

"I met the man I’m going to marry."

_Well I hope that you'll see me_

"Yeah, that’s nice Erwin," Mike replied in a deadpan tone, turning to the next page in some sort of outlet mall catalogue. Erwin’s excitement didn’t dwindle, and he hastily threw his bag to the floor to sit beside his roommate at the kitchen island.

_And I hope that you'll call_

"I was just up there, talking to the freshman, giving my speech. Today’s orientation was for students in the engineering school, so most of them were at least a little more engaged. But, Mike, when I saw him-"

_Cuz I have this dream_

"...which makes this program, while difficult, one of the most highly esteemed..."

_Where we buy groceries_

Erwin heard the sound of someone pushing fingers against their palm, gently popping their knuckles. As this noise continued, he saw the figure slide even further down in their chair.

_Hand in hand_

That same figure then stood up and headed towards the back of the hall. The light that entered as the door opened was almost blinding as it poured into the otherwise dark auditorium.

_At the mall_

"So, again, welcome to the university! Please reach out to me after the end of today’s program if you have any questions regarding joining the Student Union, or just about campus life in general." While his speeches were generally longer and more enthusiastic, Erwin opted to give a short conclusion before allowing the next speaker to take his post at the podium.

_We'll get a house_

His feet carried him out through the back of the stage, and he turned to head towards the main lobby. While it wasn’t his job to police the students or their attendance, something told him to go towards this individual and see why they left.

_In the country_

"Mike, he walked to the demonstration room. He was looking at the inventions on display. His little body, strong but compact, with nothing illuminating him but the soft glow of flashing indicator lights and backlit placards..."

_Plant some trees_

"He was an angel, Mike. He was just... gorgeous. And he looked with such passion and genuine curiosity at those works. I... I lost myself. I just kind of stood, dumbstruck, like some naive middle schooler with their first crush."

_Raise animals_

"Uh..."

"Eloquent, aren’t you big guy?" the small man said, turning just his head to face Erwin as he spoke.

_Send word_

At that moment, just when meeting his eyes, Erwin saw the future they could have together. Together, at the market, stealing kisses in the isles. Together, meeting each other’s parents, studying for school. He’d be there for grad school, he’d be there to adopt a child. Erwin was prepared to halt his life for this man.

_To the family_

Yet all he really knew about the black-haired man was that he’d snuck out of the freshman engineering orientation.

_There's a miniature_

"I’m not interested in your stupid club, if that’s what you’re asking about. I don’t even want to be here. If you try and feed me some shit about building a college community or campus community or whatever the fuck you’re spouting you can drop it right now."

_In the stall_

"No, I-! That’s not-!"

_Crazy dances_

"I... I’m Erwin Smith. I just... if you ever need any-, uh..."

_Around the query_

Erwin cleared his throat nervously, sweet beading in his brow as he grabbed one of his speech notecards, tore off a corner, and scribbled his number on the back. He messed up twice, covering ink with ink, and mused about whether or not he believed in fate, destiny, and love at first sight.

_Wearing straw hats_

"He... he just kind of took the paper after I held it out. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t immediately throw it out either," Erwin added, chuckling nervously and rubbing his hand down the back of his neck as he realized how embarrassing the whole interaction was.

_And overalls_

Sometime in the middle of the rambling Mike had started paying gradually more attention. He’d never seen Erwin so obviously lovestruck, and never known him to be awkward.

_Tears of joy_

"God, the more I think about it, the more I feel like he’s not gonna call. I was acting so weird, and I even gave him my number and told him it was to offer some advice after he specifically asked me not to, and I-"

_Through the confetti_

He was cut off by the familiar sound of his phone’s default ringtone.

_We waltz and sing_

"Is this Mr. Tall Blond Eyebrows?"

Erwin recognized that voice.

_At the ball_

"Oh! Oh my! Uh, yes, I guess am. What a pleasant surprise..."

"Levi," he supplied, repeating in a softer voice, "It’s Levi."


	3. Automatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Automatic - Simon I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PgHRERh8qQ)

_This love is automatic_

“Thanks for coming all this way. I know it’s a hassle…”

_This love keeps running night and day_

“Don’t worry about it,” Erwin smiled kindly, placing a hand on Levi’s knee, squeezing once.

_It's there for you to use it_

Rain pelted onto the roof of the truck, the metallic melody and dark skies quickly lulling Levi into an exhausted sleep...

_This love is automatic_

“Uh, Erwin,” Levi had spoken into the receiver, the underpinnings of anxiety creeping into his voice. “My car won’t start.”

_As we drove into the city half asleep_

Erwin pulled over slowly, turning and reaching into the backseat to grab his jacket, gently placing it over Levi’s sleeping form. He brushed a strand of hair out of his face, gently running his thumb along his boyfriend’s temple, allowing it to linger for a moment before he moved his hand back to the gearshift, slowly merging back onto the road.

_As our thoughts were filled with groomsmen and cushions_

“I know I probably woke you up. I’m sorry. It’s just, I just finished the project, and my boss wouldn’t let me leave until it--”

_What we felt was something new_

“Levi,” Erwin responded, already grabbing his keys and throwing his jacket over his shoulder, “It’s fine. I’ll be there soon.”

_It was something deep_

“I--” Levi acquiesced, letting out a shaky breath, “Thank you.”

_How I wish we could explain what just happened_

“Anything for you.” The line clicked, disconnecting.

_And we’d find words to describe just how we feel_

Levi squeezed his eyes as he came to, Erwin’s jacket slipping down into his lap as he adjusted himself in the seat.

_And we’d come up with some sort of explanation_

“You fell asleep,” Erwin responded, chancing a quick look at Levi’s bleary expression before turning his eyes back to the road.

_We'd be up for Nobel prizes as we speak_

_Pa-tink. Pa-tink._ The rain relentlessly persisted, only gaining ferocity as the minutes passed.

_We'd be selling books by the hundreds of millions_

“I grabbed you some food when I stopped for gas. It’s in the backseat. I didn’t know what you’d want, or even if you’d be hungry, but if you want it, it’s there.”

_This love is automatic_

Erwin pulled off at the next exit, the visibility down to almost zero in the storm. He turned into a rest area, pulling into one of the various parking spaces.

_This love keeps running night and day_

“No, Erwin, it’s... If you need to switch drivers it’s okay,” Levi responded, but a small yawn betrayed him shortly after.

_It's there for you to use it_

“Levi, it’s too dangerous to drive in this storm. We’ll just wait it out here. You can go back to sleep; I’ll wait for the rain to let up then continue home.”

_This love is automatic_

Home… Levi mulled it over.

_This love is automatic_

He turned to the side, locking the doors of the car. “In that case… You sleep too. We’ll just leave when we wake up.”

_This love keeps running night and day_

Levi pushed the center console and cupholders back, climbing into the driver’s seat to sit, straddling Erwin’s lap.

_It's there for you to use it_

“Lean your seat back.”

_This love is automatic_

Erwin didn’t press, didn’t ask. Maybe Levi wanted to embrace him, maybe he was just cold. Maybe he wanted the contact, or just to share the single jacket he’d brought.

_It's the sort of thing that works in rain or sleet_

Levi draped his arms around Erwin’s neck, nuzzling his nose into the soft patch of skin just below his ear. Erwin reciprocated, his hands resting comfortably on Levi’s lower back, lazily rubbing small circles into the skin that became visible as Levi’s shirt rode up.

_It's the sort of thing that needs no attention_

The bright daylight woke Levi up before Erwin. He looked down, analyzing his boyfriend's chiseled features.

_This love is automatic_

Home… He considered again. Levi’s lease had ended, so all his stuff was sitting in Erwin’s living room. He’d agreed to keep it there until the first of the following month, when the contract at Levi’s new apartment started.

Maybe… Maybe he didn’t need that new apartment. Levi raised his head, looking down at Erwin’s lips parted as he continued to sleep peacefully.

Maybe… He was already home.

_This love keeps running night and day_

Levi leaned down, kissing Erwin’s temple. Down his face, behind his ear. Trailing down, under his chin, then to the junction at the side of his neck.

Erwin stirred, and Levi continued his gentle kisses.

_It's there for you to use it_

“Anything,” Erwin thought, smiling softly and meeting his eyes, reaching up to rub his thumb along Levi’s temple, “Anything, anytime, anywhere. Anything for you, Levi.”

_This love is automatic_


	4. Face Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Face Cream - Simon I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8KPCoCF4gs)

Levi hummed softly, his hair tied back behind a piece of excess fabric as he scrubbed the apartment clean. He could hear the sounds of his new roommate practicing on an electric guitar through the thin walls of the apartment.

_I put my face cream on_

It'd been a last-minute move. They still had eight months left on the lease, but his previous roommate had transferred to another school without so much as a warning. Levi was left to pay the rent by himself, which he certainly couldn't afford, so he allowed a local "gap year" student from the area move in with him.

_And I forget that I'm now alone_

Eren wasn't so bad. The music was kinda fun, even though he couldn't sing to save his fucking hide.

_Cuz lockin' myself in_

The semi-guitarist of the two had found a rhythm, and Levi started to hum along again, eventually losing himself to the task of cleaning enough that he lowered his inhibitions, singing along.

_Putting face cream on_

"Uh, Eren asked me to start a band with him."

"He _what_?" Erwin turned to Levi, a look of shock at the proposition. 

_Reminds me of the time_

Erwin had been very awkward when they first met at orientation, but Levi was very attracted to him. He told himself it was all physical, but the more time they spent together the more he realized he needed to snatch this man up before he decided to get with any of the number of people lining up to date him.

"I said he asked to start a band with me," Levi repeated, scooting closer to Erwin on the bench outside the Student Union, reaching a hand up to adjust Erwin's crooked tie, letting his hand linger on Erwin's shoulder, trailing it down the back of his arm while returning it to his side.

_When you were home  
_

"I guess he heard me singing while I was cleaning the bathrooms the other day. He was just playing his new guitar, he said he wanted to test how it felt or something. I sang as I worked, and he said the words I were singing were bullshit but I had a decent voice."

_You used to say we’re gonna be late_

Erwin smiled genuinely, locking eyes with Levi and responding in a hushed tone. "I'm certain you do. I'd love to hear you sing sometime."

_Time passes so fast when you bathe_

Levi swallowed quickly, his cheeks heating up.

_I miss your comments and complaints_

"I'm really not one for center stage. I'm more of a backstage kind of guy... Besides, wouldn't it be weird with just an electric guitar and a vocalist?" Levi answered.

_That's why I stay_

"I've actually got a couple of childhood friends that go to the university. One's a drummer and one plays the bass," Eren quipped, already looking excited, as if Levi had already agreed.

_Locked in all day_

Levi quickly closed his notebook as Erwin knocked on his door and entered the apartment.

"I--! Have you been waiting long?"

"No, let's go."

_I put my face cream on_

Erwin smiled softly at Levi, who had fallen asleep on his couch, cheek against a stack of papers and pencil in his hand.

_And I forget that I'm now alone_

"Eren said that he got a gig at a cafe. I guess his friend's dad used to work there or something. He... He said we could perform as a group, to test it out."

Levi had been working on a piece about Erwin, but there was no way in hell that he'd perform that. Maybe he and Eren could write up something really quickly...

_Cuz lockin' myself in_

"Sorry, Erwin. I've gotta practice."

_Putting face cream on_

"No, I have rehearsal."

_Reminds me of the time_

"We perform in two weeks!"

_When you were home  
_

Erwin waited patiently. He was excited to hear Levi sing. He'd never been willing to practice in front of anyone but Eren and his friends.

_Maybe there is a reason why_

"Levi, I..." He cut himself off. No, he'd worry about that later. After their show.

_They say you've been left high and dry_

"Erwin, we're going on soon," Levi said, obvious hint of nerves in his voice.

_I’ll hydrate my skin while I cry_

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm here for you. If you get nervous, just look at me. Sing to me, okay?"

_What I would do to be here with you  
_

"You fucking dumbass," Levi thought. "That's what's making me nervous."

_I put my face cream on_

"Oy, Levi," Eren said as he walked up, followed by the two other members of the band, "I didn't know you brought your boyfriend!"

_And I forget that I'm now alone_

"Oh, we're not--"

Eren cut him off, "Man, he really is handso... Wait, are you two not...?"

_Cuz lockin' myself in_

Levi put his head in his hands.

_Putting face cream on_

"Did... Did I do okay?" he asked, shifting his weight from side to side as they stood outside the cafe.

"Levi, you did great. I'm really proud of you."

_Reminds me of the...  
_

"About what Eren said earlier," Erwin said, trailing off as he tried to figure out how to breach the subject.

_There's no such thing  as a good morning anymore_

"God, he's the worst. I'm sorry, he really doesn't know when to stop," Levi said, rambling as his anxiety got the best of him, "I know that you wouldn't want anyone to think that, what with being the Student Union president and all. I mean, not just the fact I'm a guy, but me, I mean..."

_Grieving eyes can't be cured_

"No, that's not what I meant," Erwin said, taking a step closer and softly slotting his hand into Levi's slightly shaking one. "It's not that at all."

_Cucumber slices on the bathroom floor_

"Wait, what?" Levi asked, looking from left to right on the street they were standing along.

_I put my face cream on_

Erwin leaned in, the hand not interlocked with Levi's caressing his cheek. He took in a deep breath, so close now that they could feel each other's breath.

_And I forget that I'm now alone_

"Levi, I... Can I kiss you?"

_Cuz lockin' myself in_

"God, yes."

_Putting face cream on_

They leaned into each other, mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue. Levi wreathed his arms around Erwin's neck, standing up on his tiptoes to try and reach, but he was still too short. Erwin matched the motion, crouching down and lifting Levi's hips up a little, accidentally bumping their teeth together in the shuffle.

He pulled away, laughing, and blushed as Eren wolf whistled from inside the cafe. Levi flipped him off.

_Reminds me of the time_

"We'll have to work around the height difference next time."

"Next time?" Levi asked breathlessly, licking his lips and looking up at Erwin with stars in his eyes.

_When you were home_

"Yeah," Erwin sighed, "Next time." 


	5. Singing About Singing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Singing About Singing - Simon I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epHf5WJs4AA)

_Singing about singing_

Levi ran faster, allowing his legs to take him across the quad at the fastest speed he could manage, continuing onward towards the side of campus closest to the river.

_When we all gathered ‘round_

"Mike, has your group finished the Econ project yet?"

_We were singing about singing_

He pushed himself harder, panting to the point of wheezing slightly as he sprinted.

_Cuz we appreciate the sound_

"Well, my group did that step already, but when I checked the assignment sheet it conflict with..." Erwin continued, spinning around in his desk chair to face Mike. It was still too bright to use his desk properly. Curse his westward-facing window.

_Night was falling like a curtain_

Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot. Levi could feel himself pushing his body too hard, and he didn't have an inhaler, but he didn't care. When he stopped paying attention to his feet to try and control his breathing, Levi misstepped and twisted his ankle. He hissed and decided to sit down for a moment to take a breather.

_With a million lights on it_

His moment became several, then minutes, then an hour, and as the sun kissed the horizon he finally decided to stand, rotating his ankle in circles as a stretch before he shoved his hands into his pockets and began wandering aimlessly.

_It was beautiful_

Levi looked up and saw what he thought was a familiar figure. 

_You appeared in the dark_

"Shit. We do still need that book," Erwin cursed, his eyes scanning over the assignment description. "I'll be right back, I'm going to run to the library."

_While I walked in the park_

No, it couldn't be Erwin.

_All alone_

Book in his bag, Erwin decided on a whim to take a detour back to his place, so he turned to the right to walk through one of the city parks.

_There was no need to say a_ _nything anyway_

Or, maybe it was?

_We just had it all_

Erwin generally doesn't like to pry, but when he saw the figure, lit by moonlight, walking with slumped shoulders ahead of him, he couldn't help but rush forward to meet him. Maybe it's because the figure reminded him of Levi, though his boyfriend wasn't supposed to be back for another week.

_Near the pond_

Oh my god it _was_ Levi.

_Where we sang alone_

When Levi made eye contact with his boyfriend, he felt such an overwhelming rush of emotions that he immediately stopped and burst into tears.

_We were singing about singing_

"Levi? Levi!"

_When we all gathered ‘round_

Erwin reached him, throwing his bag onto the ground to put his hands on Levi's shoulders, running them down his back as he pulled him into a tight embrace.

_We were singing about singing_

"Shhh... Shhh..."

_Cuz we appreciate the sound_

"Yeah, my dumbass uncle told me to come to his place for the weekend. No idea why though," Levi said into the receiver, haphazardly throwing clothes into a duffle bag.

"The same uncle that--"

"Yes, that uncle. I only have the one, Erwin."

_We were meant to be here_

Erwin kept one of his hands on the small of Levi's back, using his other hand to lean down and pick up his bag as they made their way to a bench just a little ways ahead.

_It was suddenly clear_

"A boyfriend? You went off to school and turned into a fag?"

_It was natural_

Levi didn't seem up to talking about it, or anything for that matter, so Erwin didn't pressure him. He rested one hand on Levi's knee, offering a grounding pressure.

_And the sound in the end_

Skin slapping skin. A loud clap is audible.

"Get out of my fucking house."

_Was the most perfect blend_

Erwin was happy to offer this comfort, but Levi seemed to be slipping, the tears ceaselessly falling from his eyes.

_Of us all_

He started to hum, tone-deaf as he is, making up some nonsense words.

_We were clapping our hands_

"This is a song. Sort of a song. We're in the park. It's really dark," Erwin started, his low, gruff singing voice hanging in the air.

_You could tell at a glance_

"...You seem down. But that's okay. We're all sad sometimes. Something-something 'ey.'"

_It was magical_

Erwin was certainly not a musician.

_We were singing_

Levi lifted his arm, using his sleeve to wipe the tears using his forearm. Erwin held a note as he tried to find a rhyme for "river" on the fly.

_About this song_

A small smile broke out on his lips, and Levi began to hum along with what he could figure out from Erwin's dumb melody. The blond oaf was definitely tone-deaf; this sounded like an off-tune children's song.

_We were singing about singing_

"Dude, where were you? You left for the library hours ago."

_When we all gathered ‘round_

Levi slowly rocked from side to side on the bench, closing his eyes as he continued to hum along. Erwin lost his melody and just started singing again, so Levi switched to a more-appropriate key and continued.

_We were singing about singing_

"Oh, it's okay. I just..." Erwin thought about Levi and the moment they shared, "I just ran into someone."

He wanted that moment to stay his.

_Cuz we appreciate the sound_

Erwin stood up, reaching out an inviting hand to Levi. He stood; arms met shoulders and hands met hips as they pressed into each other, slow dancing to their own music.

_Singing about singing_

"Fuck him," Levi thought, turning his head to the side and resting his head on Erwin's chest. His mind raced back to the moment after his confession. He almost spiraled again, but then he felt the rumble of Erwin's voice, and the beat of his heart. Levi placed his hand beside his cheek on Erwin's chest. "...He's perfect. There's no way this could be wrong."

_When we all gathered ‘round_

As they slowly stopped singing, they slowly stopped swaying. Erwin met Levi's gaze, then leaned down to connect their lips. It was gentle and soft and so, so right.

_We were singing about singing_

Levi hummed as he laid in bed, occasionally pausing to scribble into his notebook.

_Cuz we appreciate the sound_

The next morning, as soon as Eren walked into the kitchen, Levi turned to face him.

_Singing about singing_

"I have a new song."

 


	6. Fleet Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fleet Week - Simon I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbyMhyJtlZE)

_I can tell that you're not from here_

"Mike, Mike that's him!"

_Your intentions seem perfectly clear_

Erwin slapped his friend's shoulder, pointing across the pier to Levi, the only person there wearing long jeans and a dark shirt.

_You stayed away from your friends all night_

"Mike, Mike do you see him?" Erwin continued excitedly. He'd been texting and calling Levi almost constantly since they met at the orientation a week and a half ago. They had plans to go to a movie in a couple days, but this is the first time he's seeing the freshman again in person. Erwin sighed comfortably and tilted his head to the side, his gaze fixed across the crowd.

"Yes, Erwin, I see him."

_We could be each other's special finds_

"-win. Erwin, are you even listening?" Mike, the Student Union's current Sergeant at Arms, asked Erwin the same question three times, and the President had yet to even turn in the general direction of the other officers.

Their secretary, Hanji, waved a stack of flyers right in front of his face, "Erwin you're not going to get anything done unless you go talk to him and get it out of your system." Mike nodded in agreement, turning to a couple of the NROTC students entering the area. "Hey, have you considered joining the Student Union? We're res..." he left, leaving Erwin and Hanji at their small booth.

"Just go, Erwin," Hanji smiled and slapped him encouragingly on the shoulder.

_Maybe I'm not precisely the type_

Levi sat on the edge of the dock, skipping a handful of rocks he'd collected into the water. The area was getting more and more crowded, and it was making him incredibly uncomfortable. He already felt out of place.

Stupid Isabel and Furlan wanting to go to this stupid fleet week shit. He'd had enough of weapons and stupid displays of force in his childhood to last a lifetime.

_You expected to find here tonight_

"Hey," came a deep voice from behind him, then a large hand on his shoulder.

"Fancy meeting you here."

_I'm not exactly a military man_

"E-erwin?" Levi started, flinching backwards a little at the unexpected contact. "Well, it's not that he scared me..." Levi thought, swallowing thickly, "It's just... was his voice that hot before?"

_But I've been looking for a special friend_

He was pulling out all the stops today. Erwin may have been awkward at their first meeting, but he was trying his damndest to make up for it this time. He'd already come back with some fair food, even delicately brushing his hand across Levi's face. "Your hair was about to blow into the ketchup," he had said, but Levi doubted that. If that were the case, why did he lean in and stare at his eyes while he did it?

_For all this time you've been trying_

"Be cool, Erwin. Don't come on too strong," he repeated to himself as he tried, for the third time, to put a dollar bill into the beat-up vending machine.

_To find that someone special_

Levi didn't talk much, just let Erwin hold a conversation with himself, occasionally suppling a grunt, or an affirmative nod.

_I know that I am not the kind_

He'd never felt so at ease.

_Of special that you had in mind_

"...So, I know you said you came here with your friends, but I came here to campaign with the Student Union..." Erwin checked his watch and took a sharp breath in, "Oh shit, Mike and Hanji! I'm sorry, I've gotta go. I'll... I'll be back soon, okay? Don't leave!" he stood and started walking away as he spoke, accidentally bumping into someone as he walked backwards to talk.

_But I'm special, they tell me all the time_

Isabel laughed and hit Levi on the shoulder, "What the heck, how did you meet that hot piece of ass?"

_I'm more of what you'd call a fan_

"Back off, he's mine," Levi retorted without even thinking.

_Of demonstrations of armament_

Isabel giggled and Furlan gasped. Levi hung his head low as the tips of his ears turned red.

_I am here to see the parades_

"Don't tell _anyone_ I said that," he said in a quiet, monotone voice. "Do you understand?"

The two nodded.

"I said do you _fucking understand_?"

"Yes, sir, Captain Levi, sir!" Furlan and Isabel yelled in unison, accompanying their response with an outrageous, childish salute.

_And the warships and the tanks and the planes_

Erwin began to furiously hand out flyers. If they ran out of supplies, that meant he could go spend more time with Levi quicker. God, he's only met the man once before. "I seem like a nut," he thought to himself, though that didn't quell his determination in the slightest.

_Why should we resist the impulse_

"Excuse me! What do you have here?" a cute voice asked, tapping Erwin on the shoulder blade.

_To buy tickets for these shows of force_

Erwin turned, smiling and handing the short, pigtailed girl a flyer. "We're talking about Student Union elections and activities. Do you go to the university?" he asked in a chipper, business-like tone.

_We can go where our hearts command_

She took the flyer, then stepped forward so she was as close to Erwin's chest as she could be without touching him.

_To fleet weeks all across the land_

"Listen. I saw you talking to Levi. You better not be pulling some shit, okay? I just want you to know I come from dangerous places and I am not afraid to do some things if I find out you have ulterior motives."

_For all this time you've been trying_

Levi looked over, and he saw Isabel talking to Erwin. He looked normal, then suddenly he looked flustered as he nodded and rubbed his hand nervously down the back of his neck.

_To find that someone special_

"Isabel, what the fuck did you say to Erwin?"

"Oh, nothing!" she giggled and grabbed a handful of peanuts from the bag in Furlan's lap.

_I know that I am not the kind_

Erwin smiled, walking alongside Levi as the sun sunk lower and the sky grew darker.

_Of special that you had in mind_

Levi couldn't stop sneaking glances at Erwin.

_But I'm special, they tell me all the time_

Erwin couldn't stop sneaking glances at Levi.

_Airshows lighting up the skies_

"He's beautiful," they each thought.

_While all the soldiers are passing by_

Erwin answered his phone and spoke for a couple seconds before he stood up from the bench, turning to look at Levi.

_Chanting crowds with tears in their eyes_

"Mike says he's leaving, and he's my ride home..." Erwin trailed off, looking into Levi's eyes.

_Guided tour of all the vessel types_

Levi could feel his cheeks heating up, and he quickly avoided Erwin's gaze before his attraction became too obvious. Erwin saw the blush, and it only made him fall deeper for this stranger that he already saw in every possible version of his future.

_I wanna hear that glorious sound_

"We're, uh... We're still on for the movie, right?"

"Yes, yes of course!"

_Of fireworks exploding all around_

"I'd love to," they both agreed.

_I wanna go where our hearts command_

"I love you," they both thought.

_To fleet weeks all across this land_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment if you'd like more of this AU :)


End file.
